


Thinking of You

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: After Rey leaves, Luke's thoughts turn to Leia.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Rey was gone, and as much as Luke wanted to think it a good riddance of someone so easily swayed, he felt the hole from her absence almost immediately. She hadn't come here for his guidance, hadn't intended to seek out secrets of the Force from his experience. She'd come because the Resistance needed him. Leia needed him. R2 had told him the same thing.

He'd closed his mind to her, shutting himself away in shame for all he'd done and all he'd failed to do. He'd told himself at the time that her anger at him would be too great, but he knew what he really feared was her forgiveness. It was one thing for him to have been the sole cause of Ben's fall. It was another for her to love Luke regardless and tell him there was nothing any of them could have done. Luke hadn't dared face her, couldn't bear the hurt she'd felt nor the guilt she'd accept in his place.

It was a mess. They'd always been a mess from the first moment he'd seen her face in that hologram. R2 knew, had to know, that Luke fell in love with her in the workshop as soon as he saw her message play, fell in love forever when he heard the rest of her plea to Obi-Wan, not for her own life, but for the cause she'd sacrifice everything to save. He'd never stopped loving her after. She'd loved him lightly in return, more careful with her emotions around untested young men who were clearly, laughably beneath her station. Leia had permitted sweet kisses, or a hand's brush intimately against her clothed breast. Once, when the kisses had grown heated, Leia had dropped her arm and her hand had pressed just so against his pants, and Luke had filled them moments later in a horrified shame, only to feel a strange rush from Leia as she'd moaned into his mouth with unexpected pleasure peaking inside her at the same time.

They should have known then but it was already too late, years too late for Luke's heart.

Leia knew where he was now. The next time someone came to collect him, Leia would come with them, and Luke would go. He may as well get this over with, collect the bouquet of her emotions: relieved and sorrowful and fiery with anger and longing for him.

_"Leia?"_

He waited for her surprise, for an outburst. Instead he heard her through fog, calling him from a long distance. She was injured, he knew with quick understanding. _"Everything hurts,"_ she said to him. In their minds, their own voices had always sounded as clear as when they'd been young, but hers cracked with age, her own image of herself changed to a tired, dying woman.

_"Everything always hurts. That's how we know we're still alive."_ He knew that was true as he told her.

_"It would be so easy to let go now."_ Her memories were open to him, a testament to struggle and loss, and holding on to her faith that Ben would come back and Luke would return and Han would stop wandering and the voices in the Senate would find the right words to convince the rest to call to action. And then she could rest. She wanted so much to rest.

_"That girl you sent said we're not finished yet. You can't let go, and neither can I."_ He reached for her the way he always did, and felt the embrace of Leia's mind as she reached for him.

There were stories from his childhood about waking up sleeping princesses with a kiss. He remembered all their kisses, and so did she.

It wasn't sex the way anyone else he knew would consider the term. He couldn't stroke his hand against her arm, couldn't brush her hair from her face, couldn't kiss her. He could imagine the soft skin in the valley between her breasts, and the softer skin warm between her thighs. Leia could think about the taste of his neck as she nibbled her way along and up, the shiver he'd make as she worked her way to his earlobe, biting down. She could think about the tickle of his beard, and he could wallow in the imagined heat inside her body as he slid inside.

They could only think here. He could not touch her even as his mind flowed against hers, nudging into her most tender mental folds. It wasn't sex, not like anything he'd ever heard of sex, but as he felt Leia rise into her own body, pulled by the pleasure surging inside her brain and spilling back into his, he knew sex the way he'd always considered it would never feel half this good.

_"I don't want to do this without you here,"_ she said, her voice clearing in her own mind. She was coming back to herself, and he sensed the other emotions he'd been waiting for. She was angry with him, yes, and she was in pain from everything she'd lost, and she loved Luke with a fire that scorched him halfway across the galaxy. And he could never deny her.

_"I'll be there soon. I promise."_


End file.
